Through My Eyes
by Aegis Bearing Jupiter
Summary: If only Peter could see himself through Edmund's eyes. P/E slash. Rated for a reason!


Through My Eyes

Summary: If only Peter could see himself, the way Edmund sees him. If only Edmund could see himself, the way Peter sees him.

Pairings: Peter/ Edmund

Warnings: Slight AU, Incest

Edmund POV

Here I stand in Caspian's castle. It feels like Narnia, but not quite like home. I still miss the days long gone when we lived a Cair Pariviel and watched the sun set on the coast. I miss the fauns playing their musical instruments and the nyaids and dryads coming out to play. Most of all I miss watching my older brother Peter on those nights. Peter had no idea how strong he was, how much I needed him in my life. He was such a beautiful person all around. Loyal, caring, funny, just a little criticizing, but in a good way. I don't think my brother knows how beautiful he is either. Often I used to watch him, sweet lust filling me, longing and desire for my kingly brother. I know its wrong, but even now he's so beautiful. His sandy blond hair, deep blue eyes, and full lush lips. I feel my cock jump at the thought.

"Ed," Peter whispered.

I turned around and there stood the every desire of my heart. Peter looked so handsome, and the sunset reflecting on his pale skin made him radiant, almost like some god. He was looking at me too, but I didn't know why.

Peter POV

He has no idea how much he makes me want him. His black hair and mysterious brown orbs. The cut that so subtly compliments his bottom lip. I'd like to just suck on his bottom lip and never stop. Instead I resist and speak.

"I still feel guilty you know," I whispered.

"You shouldn't," Edmund whispered.

"I do. Narnians died in that battle. When any of your men die and you're the king, it is your fault."

"You're not High King anymore Peter," Edmund said softly. "Narnia can ask no more of you. It's Caspian's turn now."

"Sometimes Edmund," I whispered feeling the beginning of tears. "I feel so lost. I feel like nothing."

It felt so true. I broke down as sobs wracked my body.

Edmund POV

My heart about breaks to watch Peter's heartache. He feels so responsible, only because he's so wonderfully loyal. I sit down next to him and pull him softly into a warm embrace. I few tears escape my own lids as he grips my tunic and soaks it with his tears.

"Why am I so weak," Peter sobbed. "You're so strong Edmund. In so many ways I'm not."

"You're strong Peter," I say trying to keep my voice even. I kiss the top of his head softly. "I love you, you know."

Peter sniffed and held me a long time. The tears continued to pour onto my shirt. I rub his back soothingly.

"I love you too Edmund," Peter whispers at last.

It's now or never.

Peter POV

Edmund places his hand under my chin and lifts it up. I look into those dark orbs. I want Edmund so much.

"You're not nothing Peter," Edmund whispered shakily. "Never to me. To me you're...everything."

He begins to stroke my cheek softly with his thumb.

Edmund POV

If only he could see himself through my eyes. Here is Peter, my brother, my golden god, here before me. I want him so much. I run my thumb gently over my brother's full lips.

"Edmund," he whispers wantonly.

I moan softly and press our lips together. I feel Peter pull me closer, he moans back as he nibbles my bottom lip. I am so hard right now, and all I want is him. I want us to make love, and the rest of the world to just melt away.

Peter POV

I pull my brother closer. I want to taste his tongue and he willingly parts his lips to grant me entrance. We are two teenage boys, yet we are men. We are kings from the golden age. I feel pure lust fill me and I want his body. I begin to led us backwards from the balcony, into his bedroom. He steps where I do, never breaking the kiss. When we reach his bed, I gently spin us around, and lower him back onto the bed. We finally break the kiss. Our breathing is ragged and heavy now.

Edmund POV

I feel him carefully lower me against the bed, as his soft fingertips brush over the back of my neck. His lush lips slowly part away from mine.

"I want you," I whisper breathily. "I wanted you in Narnia, I wanted you in England, I want you now."

Peter smiles at me.

"You have me," he whispers. "Now and forever. Edmund I used to think what I felt for you was wrong. Now it makes sense. We're just too right for each other. Our differences is what makes our chemistry Ed."

Peter POV

Edmund looks longingly at me. Then he lets out a growl and flips us over. He's now on top of me. There's a spark in his deep orbs I've never seen.

"I want you," he whispers planting a kiss on my neck.

He doesn't stop he plants soft little bites down my neck, making me shudder and moan brokenly. My hard cock jumps appreciatively. As he begins to remove my tunic I realize I want him like this. I want to let myself submit to him, my little brother, yet in so many ways far beyond me. I want him like this.

Edmund POV

My cock is so rock hard in my pants. I'm going to fuck him, I'm going to fuck him so hard. I voice this aloud.

"I'm going to fuck you," I whisper in his ear.

I next strip him of his britches. I stand up to remove my own. My long cock stands out proudly. Peter looks at me.

Peter POV

I look at his dripping cock with wide eyes. He really has grown up. Edmund is better hung then me. He stands up and proceeds to his table. He picks up the vile of skin lotion and carefully coats his cock with the lubricant. I nearly moan aloud is my cock twitches in wanton need. He returns and slowly lifts my legs over his shoulders. I look into his eyes, and he into mine. Then he is pushing forward. I clench my teeth and shut my eyes because I've never been penetrated there before. Then he is completely inside of me.

Edmund POV

Peter is so tight. I clench my teeth and grunt. I have to move. I begin to push into him despite his gasps. I move my cock in and out of him at a pace easy enough for him to handle.

"Ah," I moan. "So tight! Oh it feels so good."

Peter moans softly and begins jerking his own member. I speed up, I can feel my climax building. I can't hold on. I dig my nails into his skin and shudder violently. I pull out of him quickly and immediately cum in long thick spurts as I jerk myself.

Peter POV

Edmund lets out a gutteral moan as he cums in long spurts onto my stomach. He sighs contentedly and lays down next to me. He wraps his hand around my cock and begins to jerk it. I was already close.

"Oh yes Ed," I coo gently.

My breath then quickens.

Edmund POV

The next second Peter cums a long spurt that reaches all the way to his shoulder. He grunts and growls gutterly as I milk the cum from his cock in a twisting motion. Once I have emptied him of his load I lick up his stomach, savoring the tangy flavor. Peter pulls me into his loving embrace. We lay there just like that, so peaceful, so content. I feel my eyes begin to close as I feel the arms of the one I love around me. I feel complete and I'll never feel empty again.

Peter POV

I hold Edmund close. I love him so much. He is my world. Even if we return to England, I'll never give up my love for him.

Fin


End file.
